I like Tommy, a lot, but I love you, Jane
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in the latest episode of R&I between Maura and Jane after Maura says "I love you" on their dinner date.   Rizzles


**A/N: Just a short little one shot of what **_**SHOULD HAVE**_** happened in 2x12.  
>I hope you enjoy this!<br>Sorry for any mistakes.**

Maura popped open the cork to the very expensive, very rare wine that Tommy had gotten her to thank her for her kindness and generosity. She slowly poured a tiny amount into both hers and Jane's glasses before settling down in front of the grilled cheese Jane had made for her.

Jane picked up the glass, swirling the cup around to let the wine breath, "Maura, I don't want to stand in the way of a great romance between you and Tommy, okay? I guess it just feels kind weird that you'd be romantically in to him and not - ya know what, never mind. I, um, I just - if you want to be with Tommy I shouldn't be the one stopping you." she flashed Maura a nervous smile, shamelessly hanging her head and silently scolding herself for yet again, not telling Maura how she truly feels about her. She made sure not to look Maura in the eye. She didn't want to reveal too much.

Maura got off of her barstool and made her way to the other side of the island where Jane was sitting. She gently took Jane's hand into her own, entwining their fingers, "Jane, Tommy is a very, very attractive man. He is also charming, caring, kind, and even though he has made some very dumb decisions he is smart. He truly has a beautiful mind -"

Jane cut Maura off, and added, "You forgot to mention his incredibly long bones." She smirked, taking another swig of her wine.

Maura chuckled, shaking her head, looking back up straight into Jane's eyes "Yes, that too. Look, I like Tommy, a lot, but _I love you_, Jane. You're my best friend and even though I know you'd pretend it wouldn't hurt you if I slept with Tommy, I know it would. Besides, he's not very important to me…sexually, anyway. I don't want to sleep with him, Jane. We innocently flirt, that's all. Plus, he's not – never mind. How's your grilled cheese?" She was so close. So close to finally revealing her feelings for Jane but she couldn't do it. She scared herself at the last minute with the thought of Jane rejecting her.  
>Jane looked at her with confusion, "Oh, no, what were you going to say? He's not…He's not what?" Maura moved closer to Jane, this was her only chance to tell Jane and she was going to take it. She gathered all the courage she could muster and moved ever close to Jane, hands still entwined, and lightly grazed Jane's lips with her own, "He's not you."<p>

With that, Jane's lips crashed against Maura's. Maura removed her hands from Jane's and placed them on Jane's cheeks bringing them closer and deepening the kiss. Jane moved her hands down to Maura's waste pulling them as close as they could possibly be. Maura backed Jane into the counter behind them, the kiss getting more and more intense between them with every passing second, their hands roaming around each other's bodies, feeling the warmth, need, want, and passion that radiated off one another. _Everything felt so familiar, yet so new. It had felt like they'd been doing this their whole lives._

After a while they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Jane had a dazed expression on her face, as she panted, but that dazed expression quickly turned into a bright smile. Maura had a full, bright smile of her own lying upon her lips.

Maura brought her hand to her cheek, sighing heavily, shaking her head, "Tha-That was - "

Jane cut her off, once again, "Amazing."

She said, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah." Maura said, still winded from the passion and heat of the kiss shared between them just moments ago.

All of a sudden, Jane got a confused look on her face.

Maura noticed, and her bright smile quickly turned into a concerned frown, "Wha-What's wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Jane chuckled, grinning again, "No, no. Of course not, sweetie. First of all, I kissed you, so there's no way that you could've made _me_ uncomfortable. Second of all, that was the _best _kiss of my _life_. Seriously. I'm just - I'm -"

Maura cut her off, still concerned that she had done something wrong, "You're what, Jane?" She asked, moving closer and taking Jane's hand, once again entwining their fingers.

Jane smiled, taking her free hand, brushing a stray curl out of Maura's face, caressing her cheek. Maura melted into her touch. "Maur, sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Stop worrying. I'm just confused, ya know? I mean, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jane finally asked.

Maura smiled after hearing Jane say she had done nothing wrong. She thought about Jane's question for a moment before answering, "Well, I really don't know. I guess it's because I was scared. I'm not a huge fan of rejection - no one is - but I thought that if I told you that you'd run away and our friendship would be over. I wouldn't be able to live with that. But, I guess, the reason that I decided to tell you tonight is because of the whole thing with Tommy. See, I was going to tell you right after you had shot yourself last year, but my insecurities got in the way, then after we were attacked by Hoyt I was contemplating telling you again, but decided against it. There was just too much going on in our lives, and of course my fear or rejection was another huge factor there. Now, I decided to tell you tonight because Tommy just pushed me over the edge. When he tried to kiss me I just realized that I needed to stop pretending and leading Tommy on. If I didn't act soon I was going to lose you." Maura was almost in tears by the end of her explanation. She managed a smiled through watery eyes, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Jane."

Jane looked at Maura with sympathetic eyes and a small smile before wrapping her arms tight around Maura, and pulling her into a hug, "You're never gonna lose me." Jane whispered as she gently patted her back, comforting her.

Her tears had stopped and she collected herself before pulling away from Jane's embrace and looking her in the eye again, a smile beamed on her face, "I love you."

Jane looked down, smiling before pulling Maura into another tight embrace, her own tears threatening to fall. _She'd never been this happy before_. She smiled, "I love you too, Maur."

**A/N:  
>THE END<br>I hope you all liked this. I know it's a little sappy and fluffy, but hey, sometimes the sappy, fluffy pieces are the best kind of pieces. lol.**

**Reviews, comments, and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated!  
>Again, I really hope you all enjoyed this and it wasn't TOO sappy and fluffy.<br>Sorry if there were any mistakes! I tried my best(:**


End file.
